Home
by Yoha2405
Summary: Quinn get's a little homesick while away on business trip. Faberry Rachel/Quinn **Re-Posted by Request**


Paris is such a lovely place. Wonderful landscapes and towering monuments adorn every nook and cranny. Birds chirp at varied paces throughout the day, fast and insistent at the break of dawn, slowly diminishing into scattered pleas for attention once the sun begins to set. *Click* The feel of romance wafts in the air thanks to the city lights that threaten to overshadow the work of Van Gogh's Starry Night. *Click* The fluffy white clouds, as well as the seemingly hand-picked stars, only help to further establish a statement that beauty is not lost amongst us. Shades of navy blue and violet hide behind those playful clouds that bounce in defiance as they attempt to cover the moon, which is at its largest. *Click*

The Eiffel Tower comes to life and makes its presence known to all the lovers that wander the city in need of some semblance of grandeur to remind them that their love will transcend and be just like the stories we used to hear as children in the fairytales. A young man leans against the edges of a bridge; his arms are spread wide, and hands are splayed on cement as the young lady who accompanies him teasingly bashes her eyelashes at him. It does not take very long for the young lady to giggle sheepishly once he leans down and places a lingering kiss upon her lip, which causes her to lean into him. His hands reflexively land on the small of her back, juvenile smiles on their faces. *Click*

The loud bark from a dashing, yet cliché, Dalmatian breaks the lovers from their trance and they fall into a fit of laughter. A middle aged looking man held a thin, sleek, black leash attached to the collar that was wrapped around his companion's neck. He chuckled deeply when his eyes landed on the young couple's reaction and lowered himself with one knee on the pavement as he stroked the dog with what could only be described as pure contentment. *Click*

Yes, such a lovely place it is, at least that was Quinn Fabray's first sentiment in regards to Paris. When she arrived, she remembers, her eyes could be compared to saucers wide with wonder and curiosity. She felt a rush once her feet landed in the airport after a flight that seemed to never end. Her neck was already suffering the effects of her enthusiasm, her head flit from one side to the next only to return and look up or down all over again.

This was it, what she had always wanted ever since she discovered her passion for photography. Rachel would remind her endlessly that one day she would prance graciously in Paris with her camera in tow snapping away at only things she could capture but Quinn would laugh softly and nod away affording her girlfriend the chance to indulge in her stories. She wondered what Rachel was doing at the time as she looked to the sky …. *Click* Shooting star… and she sighed deeply, what are the odds? She was more than sure that the world was trying to tell her something.

Quinn took a glance at her watch, 7:46pm, which means it was 1:46pm back home. _Home_, she glowered with another sigh as she imagined Rachel at their shared apartment in New York - Chelsea with view towards the river and a wide variety of establishments like wholefoods and starbucks at a walking distance at Rachel's request – lying in bed alone after watching a marathon of independent films that she has become accustomed to thanks to Quinn.

"Why the long face dear?" The sound of a small voice to her right caught her attention. Surprisingly enough it was an old man who was standing by her side now, observing everything that she was. Quinn sighed and shrugged.

"Everything is just so beautiful _in Paris and Rome_" The old man observed her face several seconds and nodded as he looked ahead much like Quinn was doing as she held her camera carefully.

"It really is" His voice squeaked again and Quinn assumed the man was losing his voice already. She turned her to look at him and took in his appearance, shabby hair underneath a fedora, unkempt clothing draped on him with no real care, thick glasses that seemed to come from the bottom of a beer bottle and very expensive shoes? She had placed a hand on her waist and left her other atop her camera that dangled from her neck and grinned when she saw the old man assume the same pose as he stared at the lights around them. "But why the long face dear?"

She shrugged yet again with a forlorn look on her face and exhaled sharply. "I just… _I wanna go home_" The man agreed and an instant coughing fit attacked him. Quinn looked on in worry but after a while he was able to compose himself and wheeze air back into his lungs.

"Why home when you're surrounded by so much romance?" His hand that was not holding the cane that Quinn had failed to notice now did a motion, waving around them to prove his point. "All these people in love isn't something you see every day" Quinn winced for the man when the last word barely made it out of his mouth.

"I _may be surrounded by a million people but I still feel all alone_" There was a soft grunt coming from the old man and his face twisted with a sneer, he hated not being in control and in this case it was of his body.

"You're not married" He stated without question and Quinn conceded "but you are in love correct?"

"Yes very much so"

"Why not write to that person, let them know that" Quinn chuckled humorlessly and shook her head as she stole a quick snapshot at some children running into the arms of what looked to be their father.

"I've wanted to but I never get past _'I'm fine baby, how are you?' _ And I just…" The old man grew impatient at her lack of response and swiftly tapped her knee rather hard with his cane. Quinn glared at the man but smiled when she saw the genuine curiosity in his eyes, he meant no harm. "I've written some things, I mean we speak on the phone frequently and we video chat but sometimes I sit and write because I tend to be more expressive but my _words are_ just_ cold and flat_" Quinn's took upon a lost expression. "_She deserves more than that_, and it's hard to be passionate about anything when she isn't by my side"

"Hmm" Another wheeze, several coughs and an unforgettable grunt later the old man spoke "Sounds to me like_ she_… don't understand the generation these days but love is love I suppose" his mumbling caused a giggle to bubble up inside Quinn "She is very lucky girl from what I gather" He pointed at Quinn and tipped his fedora at her before leaving her side.

Her fingers toyed with the different tabs and nobs on her Canon EOS Digital SLR; it was a going away gift from Rachel who was possibly more excited about the whole trip than Quinn herself. It had taken her plenty of time to convince Quinn that going was the best option for her. She insisted since she already had her big break in Broadway as 'Elphaba' in Wicked and wanted Quinn to reach her ultimate goals in life as well. Quinn grumbled like a child as she stated that her only life goal was Rachel but she was having none of it, hence Quinn being away from home…_ home_.

Quinn was currently Vice President of a very well-known LGBT magazine named_ 'Strive' _but Quinn was on the verge of finally starting her own magazine dedicated to the many writers that submit their work and get rejected because they go against the norm even in the gay community.

One day she was given a call by the President and owner of _Strive Magazine_, to speak about a business plan. Adele a very strict woman of 52 years of age was a much closed minded human being, regardless owning a gay magazine, she lived off of the humiliation of others, misery seemed to please her and money was the only obvious reason for running _Strive_. She reminded Quinn very much of Sue Sylvester with less humanity in her veins and yet the day she was sitting in the miserable lady's office she saw a look of pure desperation on her face which was wound too tight due to various doctors procedures that she rather not pander in.

"_She offered you sole ownership of the magazine?" Rachel's big brown eyes shown with mischief as if she had just been handed the cure to the vilest of diseases. Her legs curled and she sat Indian style on the white couch where she and Quinn were currently seated with a cushion to prop her elbows on. _

"_Yeah it was all very weird honestly" Quinn reached for one of her girlfriends legs hidden underneath the plush cushion but was swatted away by a small tan hand only letting her remove the cushion. _

"_Why would she do that?" Rachel asked with a furrow in her brow now placing her elbows on her knees to resume her position. Quinn looked on in adoration as she tried to put the pieces of the very little information that she had provided her. "Maybe she's just too old to handle the pressures that come with the media" Quinn smiled and her eyes strayed from Rachel's face that was on full display thanks to the messy bun she was sporting to the sinfully short shorts that could only be compared to panties with an extra inch or two. Her eyes traveled higher to the tight wife beater that clung with such dedication to the curve between her girlfriend's waist and hips. Oh how she _envied _that piece of immaculate cloth that teased her so. "Quinn Fabray! Stop leering at me this instant! You aren't even listening to me" Rosy lips turned into a pout and Quinn fell in love all over again._

"_I'm sorry baby" She reached again for those tan legs that dominated the majority of her fantasies and was granted the opportunity to untangle them. Rachel huffed indignantly and crossed her arms tightly against her chest. Quinn's eyes very nearly twitched when the action caused her girlfriends breasts to peak slightly over the top of the wife beater and she caught sight of dark perky nipples silently announcing their presence. With a slow lick of her lips and a deep breath Quinn managed to compose herself "Are you mad?" The question fell from her lips but a smirk drawled on her face when she saw the glimmer in Rachel's eyes. Quinn placed a hand on a warm cheek and stroked soft skin slowly. _

"_Yes, you don't want to tell me about the offer" Rachel removed Quinn's hand from her face and made a move to stand but Quinn was quick to act and held onto her wrist, strong enough to reassure her that she was not being ignored but gentle enough to emit a needed dose of comfort. She looked up at her girlfriend with pleading eyes and Rachel understood the look in those piercing eyes, Quinn was still processing whatever had happened at work and was silently asking Rachel to let her formulate words while being distracted by the suffocating need she felt for her. To anybody else it may have seemed ridiculous and worthy of a typical '_Keep it in your pants' _comment but they both knew perfectly well what Quinn's actions were really all about. It was about need, undeniable, awe inspiring, breathtaking _need; t_he feeling of being tethered so tightly to another soul to the point of dependency. Quinn wasn't simply trying to get off; she was trying to consume that fire that burned so ardently in the pit of their hearts, she was trying to simply devour all the sensations that came with literally becoming an endless mess of interconnections with the promise of wholeness. _

"_I don't want to leave you" were the hushed words that came from Quinn who pulled Rachel close, draping her legs over her own needing to feel her girlfriend cover her senses. Rachel's arms wrapped around her neck, their foreheads falling together as she pecked Quinn's nose several times as encouragement. _

"_You don't have to" Rachel's voice was a whisper as well, not wanting to tamper with the quiet refuge they had fallen into. _

"_If I accept I'll have to leave you for 5 months and…" a heated breath washed across Rachel's face and she felt Quinn shudder. Her hands began to caress the nape of her neck soothingly knowing fairly well that this wasn't going to be easy for either of them but Quinn must be feeling terrified. Rachel isn't happy with how things were in her McKinley days but, she was just a teenager with conflicting feelings. She remembers practically flaunting her engagement to Finn Hudson at the blond beauty that literally quivers in her arms at the moment. She was scared herself; her boyfriend had been the only semi sustainable person in her life. He was far from perfect and was literally the least intelligent person she has ever met but he was hers and she was his. Quinn tried so very hard to convince Rachel that her choice to marry him was wrong and there was sure to be somebody that loved her right but, Rachel wasn't sure and damnit she needed to be sure, so she was going to go through with the sham of a marriage. That's the way she saw it at least and honestly entertaining the mere thought of Quinn being hers and loving her made her grimace, as if. But that day when she stood underneath the doorway that led to Finn Hudson and saw Quinn Fabray heartbroken in a beautiful bridesmaid dress despite her objections, she couldn't go through with it, not when those hazel eyes shown with so much love towards her, not when she saw that person who could lover her right in Quinn. "… go to Paris but it's just so far Rach" _

"_Baby look at me" Quinn reluctantly raised her head that had taken purchase against a tan collarbone as those small fingers continued to caress her insecurities away. Rachel's breath hitched when she saw the same broken expression from the chapel before her eyes and leaned forward planting her lips firmly to Quinn's. Once brown met hazel, Rachel started the soft stroke of her fingers again. "You are going" Quinn attempted speaking but was silenced with another kiss. "This is what you've wanted for so long Quinn"_

"_All I want is you" Quinn's arms wrap tightly around Rachel's midsection and those 5 words succeed in making the girls smile and break away some of the tension building up. Quinn pressed a kiss to her neck and smiled further when she heard a small hum from her girlfriend. _

"_I know what you're doing" Rachel teases, her hands running up and down Quinn's back as she continues her kisses that have turned opened mouth and hungry. Those rosy lips traveled higher, trailing past her jawline, the corner of her mouth, cheeks all the way to Rachel's ears that blushed along with the rest of her body. _

"_I need you" Quinn said breathily followed by a bite to her neck. She soothed the area with her tongue as she desperately searched for more skin to marry. Rachel nodded, hearing Quinn's silent please to qualm her fears, to assure her that she wouldn't lose her like she almost had so many years ago. Rachel moaned when Quinn's hands took action and squeezed her breasts through the material of her wife beater, oh how she _hated_ that wi…_

"_Oh god" Rachel's internal thoughts wavered when Quinn pinched pert nipples as her tongue moved lower across her collarbone. She tweaked, and flicked the dark peaks with her fingers until Rachel was practically writhing from the sensations. Quinn was high off of the sounds coming from the back of her girlfriend's throat. They were wanton and tiny yet demanding in volume. She could already feel the evidence of her own arousal flood her panties which only fueled her desire to make Rachel hers. Her right hand left one of Rachel's breasts and led to cup her through her heated and damp shorts. Rachel whimpered, her hips beginning to roll against Quinn's hand as she began applying pressure to her aching bundle of nerves. _

_Rachel opened her eyes and was met with her girlfriend's eyes completely focused on her, full of unadulterated passion and lust seeping from her darkened eyes. Rachel growled and her hands that had been left idle due to the amount of pleasurable feelings she was receiving now tangled in short blonde tresses and pulled Quinn into a slow and tortuous kiss. Lips moved sensually against each other with purpose. Tongues soon entered the mixed with the same pace as Quinn's fingers never ceased movement. "Quinn" Rachel whimpered when nimble fingers began tight circles over her twitching clit. _

"_Rachel" She said it with reverence, she said it with love, she said it just because she can and she never stopped her ministrations._

"_Take me to bed" Quinn growled from the very back of her throat and reluctantly removed her hand from between Rachel's legs. Her hands instead wound up on the backs of her thighs effectively hooking her legs around her waist as Rachel's arms circled her neck yet again, her hands in Quinn's hair pulling her into another heated kiss. This kiss was needy, greedy; tongues clashing, tasting and delving trying to memorize familiar territory again. _

_They lingered against the wall by the entrance of their room until Rachel detached her lips from Quinn's to suck on her neck making her knees buckle. Bed. They needed a flat surface like now. Quinn turned around still with her girlfriend tightly in her arms as that sinful tongue worked wonders and she lay them down. Clothing was shed, pillows were scattered and the room clouded, heavy with sex and the undeniable feeling of love. _

"_You promise you'll be home?" Quinn panted, moving to look her lover in the eyes with her fingers buried deep inside her, moving against slick walls. _

"_Huh?" Rachel tried to formulate proper sentences but she was at a loss. She moaned when Quinn curled her fingers just right reaching that glorious spot that she's only ever cared to have her reach. "S-so _good" _Quinn smirked momentarily until Rachel's thumb toyed with her clit which peaked out of its hood seeking attention._

"_When I come back from P-Paris, promise me you'll be home" She was just so close! If only Quinn would… And then all movement ceased from Quinn's end. Rachel's hands pressed firmly against the smooth expanse of milky skin in protest but when she opened her eyes and saw her girlfriend's flushed cheeks, chest heaving and worried expression she just knew, as always with Quinn, she knew what she wanted to hear, better enough it was all Rachel wanted to say and so she pulled Quinn down so their lips barely touched and whispered everything they both _needed _to hear. _

Quinn smiled at the memory of that night. It was 3 months ago and what months they had been. Being away from her girlfriend definitely proved to be a challenge but Quinn understood that they both needed this for one reason or another, the biggest probably to help them grow as a couple. Rachel wanted Quinn to succeed in every way possible, and when her girlfriend explained that Adele was in fact tired of the magazine and she needed Quinn – her finest of minions, her words exactly - to attend a project that she refused to go to before handing off _Strive _to her, Rachel beamed with pride. As much as Rachel disliked Adele, she had to agree that Quinn would make a wonderful lead. Quinn had refused and said she could take over the highest position as president if anything because she didn't see how it was a viable option to simply hand away something like _Strive _but, Adele had sat down with a chuckle at the words and all she said was _"This was never what I wanted with my life and I'll be damned if I continue running something I am not passionate about. You on the other hand, I see you in the meetings with such poise and determination with a look that screams you are about to take over the world. I envy that Quinn! I want something passionate in my life, I am going to travel the world, waste all the money that my parents will affords me with and be happy! So shut up and start packing your bags. I was going to sell but I don't know anybody better suited to run this. I've seen you grow here Quinn, I have seen you mold this company into a place with some semblance of integrity and quite frankly without you Strive Magazine would still be the depressing Lezzie magazine that only spoke about Ellen and Portia, they've been married long enough! That is not news anymore! Quinn you are a woman that is capable of grand things and I need you to accept this crazy offer." _There wasn't much talk after that.

xXxXxXxXx

"Berry can't breathe!" Santana wheezed her words through the deathly embrace she was trapped in. "Help me Brit Brit" Brittany giggled and removed the bags from her girlfriend's hands. She and Santana had just arrived to spend the day with Rachel since it was she and Quinn's 6th anniversary and Rachel was an emotional mess without her girlfriend even though they had spoken several times already. When Rachel finally let go of her friend, she skipped away to find Brittany in the kitchen fixing the contents of the bags, placing everything on the counter and island. Rachel wasted no time in hugging her tall blonde friend tightly as well, her arms fixed around her tummy. Brittany smiled and hugged her as well and Santana chuckled at the interaction, poor hobbs was lonely. Even though she and Brittany lived about 7 blocks from the Faberry residence, as she likes to call it, they hadn't time to go over since she was busy at the clinic and Brittany was swamped with the amount of dance classes she had booked for the past couple of months.

"We brought lots of alcohol and vegan stuff Rach, we're gonna have fun tonight don't worry" Rachel nodded and disentangled herself from Brittany and wiped at the corner of her eyes, she hadn't even noticed that tears were silently falling from her eyes. She just missed Quinn so much.

"I advise you go change into something presentable though, don't want all the guests to see you like that" Santana pointed a finger out at Rachel as she looked her from top to bottom. Rachel was wearing a loose yellow camisole and a pair of white shorts that left very little to imagination. Underneath her camisole she was obviously lacking any type of undergarment and her bare feet accentuated the look giving a sad puppy vibe.

"But I feel comfortable and what guests are you talking about?" Rachel quipped with her hands on her lips. Santana's eyes were full of mischief as always and if the smirk on her face was any indication, she was up to no good and wasn't going to respond to Rachel's question. She turned to Brittany who continued organizing the food and beverages and cleared her throat grabbing her attention. "What guests?"

"Oh she means Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Puck, your Broadgay friends…"

"Broadgay?" Rachel was puzzled.

"Don't ask" Santana was in love.

"Yeah, some of your friends from your show are stopping by, oh! I think Samantha is coming too" Santana sneered at the mention of the latter. She couldn't stand the girl and she never understood how Quinn could hire such a tacky –in her opinion- assistant editor. In all honestly she was simply jealous because of how well Brittany got along with said assistant. Rachel nodded and silently debated whether or not she was prepared for a…

"A party?!" It had finally registered and that was her cue "I refuse to have a party on the night of my Anniversary without Quinn!" It came out as a high pitched scream that left Santana glaring at the small diva as she rubbed her ears. Brittany shook her head and glanced at Santana knowingly. Rachel looked on in confusion as the girls communicated with their eyes. "Stop it, what are you planning?" She asked curiosity winning over her supposed anger.

"Listen Berry, we are throwing you a party alright? We haven't really been here for you and I kind of promised Quinn I would be so just let us do this for you" Brittany looked dreamily Santana's way and wrapped her arm around her girlfriends shoulder before placing a small kiss to her cheek. Rachel bit her lip and felt slightly envious at the interaction going on in front of her but the looks of concern on both girls' faces was enough to get her to agree with the fiasco.

xXxXxXxXx

Hours later and the Faberry apartment began to chime, with the sound of the doorbell. Brittany and Santana were seated on the couch snuggling, having already changed into more presentable clothing. Rachel was currently in her room getting ready so Santana begrudgingly separated herself from the blond beauty beside her with a peck before heading towards the door. She checked the peep hole and smiled briefly before resuming her classic Lopez face as soon as she opened the door.

"Satan" Kurt spoke with a warm smile on his face.

"Liza, Elton" She spoke looking at Blaine who stood next to the diva holding his hand with an equal smile on his face. "Well get the hell in, never know what sick stalker wants in Berry's pants" This caused a simultaneous laugh as they all made it towards the living room. Kurt took Blaine's jacket and went to place them in the guest room as they were accustomed to whenever there was some sort of gathering. The four started small talk and fell into their usual banter where Santana attempted to figure out which of the boys is gayer in a scale of one to ten as Brittany fixed herself a drink and changed the music to something upbeat to play in the background.

When Rachel had finally finished preparing she walked to greet her friends. She hugged Blaine briefly and went on to squeal and flail about with Kurt as they both spoke of her improved sense in fashion. Rachel was wearing a simple halter top white cocktail dress that was accentuated by a black sash wrapped around her waist, her feet in simple black flats since she was in the comfort of her own_ home_.

xXxXxXxXx

Quinn played with the armrest of her plane seat nervously, her eyes never leaving the window as the plane made its descent. She wasn't afraid of planes in the least but her heart was beating wildly as she thought about what she was about to do, as she pondered the adventure she was going to take part of from the moment she set foot off of that damn flight that never ended.

The person seated next to her was a young lady that looked no older than Quinn herself and she was looking at Quinn with an amused smile. Quinn raised that perfect brow of hers in true HBIC fashion and ordered for an explanation without the use of words. The girl laughed. That did not settle with Quinn.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Quinn's nerves were starting to get the better of her thus making her cranky. The girl merely laughed again and used the magazine in her lap to cover her mouth leaving playful eyes to look back at her.

"Your face is priceless" Quinn's eyes narrowed at the girl but she waited to see if she had anything else to say "No seriously it says it right here" Quinn had failed to notice that the girl was reading an article about Top 30 Most Powerful Women in New York in _Curve Magazine _where she her picture was posted along a very enticing paragraph which described her at their best attempts. "_'Quinn Fabray is definitely number 9 on our list ladies and gentleman. With amazing writing and photographic skills she manages Strive Magazine with what can only be described as deliciousness. She is rapidly becoming one of the most wealthy women in our city almost competing with her leading lady Miss Rachel Berry, lead of the only 5 star musical in Broadway at the moment, Wicked'_…. And right about here when they describe you as _'the reincarnation of Grace Kelly' _they say that _'your face is priceless'_" The girl resumes her laughing and points from a picture of Quinn as she worked in the editorial office with Samantha to her in the flesh "It's just they said your face is priceless and your face is like priceless now cause you're freaking out, almost about to pee your pants on a plane and dude! Laugh, it's funny"

Quinn couldn't help but feel her shoulders loose some tension after that and chuckle softly. The girl was right, she was freaking out. "Rachel was right I should always fly first class" The girl's lips curled down into a frown and Quinn sighed. "I'm sorry okay it's just I'm stressed and I'm not the only one who's all over the place. I mean you said all that in one breath" Both girls laughed. "I'm Quinn Fabray"

"Alice Serrano, nice to meet you" Quinn smiled and shook her hand. "No seriously can I like get your autograph or something?" Quinn rolled her eyes and the girl began searching her purse for what Quinn assumed was a pen. After finding it and Quinn signing the magazine, the girl instantly began talking about anything and everything in only 2 minutes. The girl was funny and quirky and Quinn found herself relax thanks to her goofy ways but she really just wanted the plane to land. Wouldn't be long though, the pilot had just announced descent for the second time. "Why are you so nervous?"

Quinn pursed her lips and tapped her fingers against the armrests impatiently but she didn't answer, instead she deflected. She preferred Rachel knew exactly why she was nervous instead of a complete stranger. "I don't know maybe its cause I'm in _another airplane, another sunny place_ and _I want to go home_"

"Why do I have the feeling you say that often?" Quinn nodded pitifully not even hiding that she was miserable already, she yearned to be with Rachel.

xXxXxXxXx

"Finn Hudson!" Rachel turned to Santana with the harshest look everyone in the room had ever seen. "You invited Finn Hudson to my anniversary party? Is this some type of sick joke?" She paced back and forth as she contemplated whether she open the door to allow him in or make Santana leave with all of the guests. She knew the latter would be distasteful, especially since Puck and Sam whom she rarely had a chance to see were in the living room as well as several of her and Quinn's acquaintances.

"Of course I didn't invite him Berry" Santana glared at Rachel for even thinking such a thing when she knew very well she would never do that especially not when tonight was the night that Quinn … No she wouldn't ruin something as special as what Quinn and the dwarf had, she loved them both too much to do that. She growled and sprinted for the door, she would take care of this.

There he stood, as tall as ever with same dorky grin across his lips. One hand buried deep in his jeans pocket and the other holding a small bouquet of roses. The grin however fell from his lips when he caught sight of an almost seething Santana Lopez standing protectively in the doorway. "Whatcha doing here Hudson"

"Oh um, well I uh… is Rachel around?" His hand that was holding the roses was now scratching the back of his neck nervously, roses withering with the action. Santana rolled her eyes at his lack of anything, just anything. His eyes scanned the open layout of the apartment behind Santana, his height helping him see perfectly and he smiled when he saw Rachel standing with her arms crossed against her chest.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Santana sneered for a moment as she read a sudden text message that she received. She stepped aside and let Finn enter the apartment. The party was definitely at a halt, everyone looked on in curiosity, some knowing the history between the tiny diva and the bumbling giant now towering over her and others completely oblivious.

"Hey Rach" He said softly handing her the now weeping roses. She sighed and shook her head causing him to frown and look like a kid who's candy had just been stolen. "Can we talk?" His eyes darted between Rachel and everybody else in the room. Santana was whispering something to Brittany who nodded and disappeared to the corner of the living room where the sound system was.

Rachel was fuming. How dare he appear out of the blue and interrupt her anniversary party? Given Quinn was there but it was still her day to celebrate how hopelessly in love with the blond she was. How was he even in New York? The diva shook her head "Anything you want to say can be said in front of my friends, no worries" He knew that look, it was a look that he used to ignore and find some way to work his way around but right now that look was putting him in place.

"I um, I guess I just wanted to say that I m-miss you and I was t-thinking we could maybe go out sometime?" He said lowering his huge frame for a second.

"Did you really just say that? What would possess a person to invite somebody to a date the day of their anniversary?" As soon as Rachel saw the confusion on his face, she knew that he wasn't aware of the occasion. She had never took the time to tell him about her relationship with Quinn, it was none of his concern in her opinion and honestly things between the girls became official after they were both attending college in and were struggling together to pay a shared apartment. The only thing that maybe would have hinted even a monkey that she and Quinn were together would be that one day he appeared out of the blue at their apartment and kissed her at the doorway. Quinn was fuming and stormed out of the apartment not too long after. Or maybe even magazines and television would let the guy know they were together but apparently in Finns world none of that existed.

"Your anniversary?" His face was twisted and his eyes were tiny slits as he thought about something. "B-but Quinn said…" Santana snickered as Brittany cut the lights causing everyone to murmur and start whispering as they tried to understand what was going on but Rachel was none the wiser and stared at Finn just as confused as he was. Only Rachel had no clue that Finn had plans of revisiting the girl eventually, Quinn on the other hand found out thanks to Brittany and had planned this beforehand to see if the boy would finally leave Rachel alone.

The soft sound of the Black Gibson Piano out in the terrace began to resonate throughout the apartment thanks to the audio system attached to it and then a soft blue light shown on it. Everybody except for two knowing accomplices, were severely surprised. The sweet sound of the piano continued to fill the space and soon enough Quinn's voice accompanied it. Rachel stared dumbfounded at her beautiful girlfriend currently seated on the piano bench singing with that tremulous alto that makes her everything tremble. Finn looked from Rachel to Quinn and shook his head in disbelief. A small projector helped simulate small stars twinkling in the terrace as Quinn's eyes connected with Rachel's watery ones.

"_I'm just too far from where you are, I wanna come home" _the lyrics fell from her lips with so much meaning and utter belief in what was being said. Rachel slowly began to circle the couch in attempts to reach her girlfriend and make sure this was not another one of her dreams. Surely enough as she stood in front of the terrace doors and saw Quinn was still working those skilled fingers against the piano keys her hear melted completely.

"_Oh, let me go home, Oh, I miss you, you know_" Quinn chuckled softly as Rachel covered her eyes momentarily and hopped briefly with excitement. Quinn wished Rachel always smile like that and she would spend forever making sure of it. Blaine embraced Kurt from behind swaying them both to the rhythm of the music, Santana and Brittany sat on the couch looking with smiles on their faces, Sam also smiled and sat on one of the stools by the kitchen area right around where Finn was standing. Puck joined them and stood by Finns side.

"_Let me go home, I've had my run, Baby, I'm done_"

"You know why she did this right?" Puck nudged Finn with his shoulder as he looked with sad eyes at the interaction between the girls who were completely immersed in one another. He nodded dejectedly and inhaled much need air. The amount of happiness that Rachel possessed was so much more than she ever had with him. He wanted to rekindle his relationship with Rachel at the moment because things with girls weren't going as well as he thought they would go. He only ever felt special when Rachel was by his side but he finally understands now that he underappreciated her greatly if that smile on her face was any indication. He placed a hand on Puck's shoulder and squeezed it briefly before heading for the door. He turned around one last time and what he saw was enough to finally let Rachel go, he recognized that twinkle in Quinn's eye and this time, all was right in the world, _Rachel was home_.

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend as she stepped onto the terrace with her and swung her arms back and forth bashfully. Rachel looked up at her girlfriend and her breath was taken away. She knew that look as well but then she was no longer looking up but looking down at her girlfriend who was so cliché, yet adorable and on one knee in front of her. "Rach… For the past three months I, I felt like I was living someone else's life you know? Like I just stepped outside when everything was going right. And I know you ushered me to go and I know why you did…" Quinn's hands trembled but she bit her lip and held back her tears "This wasn't your dream, you never signed up to be apart for so long but you always believed in me. I really don't know how I ever lived before you, you are my everything baby, and this experience, being away, doing what I love without the person I love with me, has proven so rich because I know I can conquer the world, as long as you're always home when I get back. I want this forever sweetie. I want to make you the happiest woman in the world because you deserve that and so much more. Rachel Berry… Will you marry me?"

"_Yes"_ … There wasn't much talk after that.


End file.
